Rising Vortex
by Divinejustice
Summary: In this fanfic Naruto will be smart and strong, Neji won't be a jerk, and Sasuke won't leave the village, and Sasuke's family doesn't die, slightly Naruhina, rated T because I'm really paranoid, any translations are done with Google translate. DISCONTINUED
1. Chapter 1

I don't own Naruto

* * *

It was a nice sunny peaceful day in the village hidden in the leaves. It was a typical day for the village. So of course a certain spiky blonde haired, orange jumpsuit wearing eight year old named Naruto Uzumaki was getting ready to pull a prank.

"I wonder who I should prank today?" He thought aloud as he wandered through town, stroking the whisker marks on his face, blue eyes sparkling, and ignoring the glares of the other villagers. He had never found out why they hated him, so he just ignored it, he was used to it by now anyway.

He couldn't come up with a good person to prank, so he gave up and started thinking of starting at the academy tomorrow. It was going to be the turning point in his life, the time when everyone started respecting him. When he fulfilled his dream of becoming Hokage everyone would have to respect him.

Finding nothing better to do, he decided to get some ramen from his favorite place, Ichiraku's. His mouth watered as he just thought of the amazing ramen they served.

As he walked in he called out to the man at the counter.

"Hey Teuchi, how's it going?"

"Oh hey Naruto, I'm great thanks, the usual i presume?" He says and then asks.

"You know it, I've gotta keep up my strength for the academy tomorrow." Naruto says

"I know, you've only said it about a thousand times, each time you come here." Teuchi replies.

A few minutes later, he's scarfing down a bowl of the greatest ramen ever. He could even afford to eat here regularly, and eat more than one bowl.

"I take it you're going to want another Naruto?" Teuchi asks

"Another two today, need to be strong to get some training in later." He replies.

"You think with all this training you'd be bigger by now." Teuchi says offhandedly.

Naruto felt his anger spike, "I get it I'm small!" He growls, and Teuchi looks confused, and then realizes what happened.

"I meant bulkier, you know, more muscular." He says correcting his mistake.

"Oh" He says as he passes him another bowl of miso pork ramen, which disappears in record time, but not before Teuchi is done making the third bowl of ramen, which he finishes even faster than the other two.

He pays for his three bowls and then runs off towards his private training ground. It's not really his or private, but he's the only one that uses it since it's so close to a real training field, but academy level and below shinobi can't use the real training grounds until they become genin, which happens when you graduate from the academy. On the upside it has punching and kicking posts and is just big enough to run some semi decent laps.

When he gets there he settles in for a long afternoon workout. For the first half hour he practices the few katas that he knows for both offense and defense, against the post. Then he gets a crazy idea in my head, one that could be disastrous, or amazing. He gets ready to do a kick at the top of a post and before he starts the kick try to funnel some chakra into the leg.

He jumps and kicks at the top of the post...

And it splinters away.

"Woo-hoo! I did it, I used chakra!" He exclaims before promptly passing out from mild chakra exhaustion. Before he goes out completely He hears someone call his name worriedly.


	2. Chapter 2

I don't own Naruto

* * *

When he wakes up he smells something weird under my nose. He opens his eyes and sees a girl about his age, with short dark blue hair, and featureless white eyes. They had no pupils or irises, they were just a blank white. She was wearing a fuzzy white jacket and she was blushing slightly, but he thought it looked kind of cute. Then it hit me, she was a Hyuga, one of the strongest clans in the Leaf Village. They were also in possession of the Byakugan one of the three great Doujutsu, or at least that was what he had heard while hiding from an angry mob by a bar.

"A...Are you a..alright, N..Naruto." She asks

"I'm fine." he says slightly dizzy and more than a bit incoherent "You're pretty."

At this the Hyuga girl blushes so red it would make a ripe tomato jealous.

"Th..thank you N..Naruto." She says softly

Now that he is a bit more in control of what he's saying, he decides to try to be friends with this girl.

"What's your name?" he asks in that eight year old endearing way.

"H..Hinata Hyuga." She replies

"Hi Hinata, do you want to be friends?" Naruto asks

"S..sure N..Naruto." She replies

"Yay." Naruto yells, while Hinata blushes an even deeper red than before. Then he surprised his new friend by giving her a big hug.

Hinata reached a new level of blushing that she would only reach three more times in her whole life. Then blissfully, she fainted, leaving Naruto to catch her.

When she awoke later she found her head resting on Naruto's' small chest while he stared up at the clouds.

"Hi Hinata." Naruto said when he noticed she was awake.

When Hinata notices where her head is, she sits up as quickly as she can, missing the disappointed look on Naruto's face.

"S..sorry N..Naruto." She says

"It's fine, are you okay, you did just faint." Naruto asks with genuine concern.

"I'm f..fine Naruto." she says, her blush coming back when she realized that Naruto was really worried about her.

"Well, if you're sure do you want to come with me to get an early dinner?" Naruto asks

"S..sure Naruto." Hinata replied blushing more.

"Then follow me!" Naruto yell as he gets up, pulling Hinata with him.

He pulls her through town, back the way he had come before, to Ichiraku ramen.

As they walk in and sit down, the owner and chef Teuchi calls out.

"Hey again Naruto, who's this you've got here." He asks

"This is Hinata, she's my new friend. I brought her so she could try the greatest ramen in existence." Naruto replies, his mouth-watering.

"Tell you what Naruto, if you and Hinata bring some other friends back here more often, I'll drop the bill for every time you bring in a new customer." Teuchi says smiling

"Yatta!"exclaims Naruto, his face alight with joy.

"Now, what'll ya have, both of you." Teuchi asks as his daughter Ayame walks out of the back rooms.

"Oh hi Naruto, I see you've made a friend." She says cheerfully

"Yeah, her name's Hinata, she's awesome." Naruto says even more cheerfully, "Oh and I'll have a miso pork ramen, Hinata what do you want."

Hinata ordered a veggie miso, and quietly ate beside Naruto, content to listen to her crush speak. She had had a 'crush' on him ever since she had first seen him train. He never gave up, if he couldn't do something he worked at it obsessively, until he perfected it. This inspired her, and the more of it she saw, the more she came to love Naruto. Calling Naruto her 'crush' was an understatement, Naruto was more of her obsession. She wanted to be like him, confident and strong, but kind and gentle at the same time. She wanted more than anything, for Naruto to love her to, or to at least accept her. He had accepted her, and she would be darned if she let Naruto be just a friend.

When they finished their ramen, Naruto offered to walk Hinata home, and as much as she wanted to accept, she had to decline.

"Why not, I thought we were friends." Naruto complained

"We are Naruto, but I don't know how my family would react to me being with you. For now, we need to keep our friendship secret, at least from my family." Hinata told him

"Okay." Naruto said disappointedly.

Then something no one had ever expected to happen, happened.

Hinata leaned over and gave Naruto a quick kiss on the cheek, before running home, leaving a stunned Naruto standing in the road holding his cheek where she had just kissed him.

When Naruto finally did move he went home, and went straight to sleep, before his mind started contemplating what had happened.

As he slept he had a dream of walking through tunnel, with water on the floor, the only light coming from a distant red glow. Hoping to find a way out he walked toward it for what felt like when he closed his eyes in frustration, he felt a wind go by him. When he opened his eyes he saw that he was almost upon the source of the red light. He walked closer still and came upon a room, almost completely filled by a cage containing a shadowed beast.

As Naruto walked closer the beast stirred, and when Naruto was as close as he dared to get, the beasts eyes opened. They were blood-red, with a slit-like pupil.

**"Naruto." **It growled

"Who or...what are you? And how do you know my name?" Naruto asked apprehensively.

**"I am the nine tailed fox spirit. I know you because you are the boy the accursed fourth Hokage sealed me into. I brought you here, to a deep part of your mental and physical being, to make you stronger." **said the nine-tails

"Why would you help me?" Naruto asked

**"If you die, I die, and I don't feel like dying. I don't like you, and don't expect me to ever like you. Just do what I tell you, and you will become stronger, all the training you do here continues to the waking world because of our two resonating chakras." **the fox continued.

"Really, that's so cool." Naruto exclaimed in wonder

**"The things I can and will show you will push to your limits and beyond, I know hundreds of thousands of techniques, from thousands of years of my time." **The fox said

"Okay. What do I do first?" Naruto asks

**"I will teach you how to channel my chakra and control both yours and mine, once you can do that, you will begin the real training." **the nine-tails says.

For what seemed to Naruto like days or weeks, they practiced chakra channeling and control. In reality it only lasted for one average night.

This continued for the next two years, and as Naruto would find out, the Ninetails could bend time in the subconscious level of Naruto's mind, so they would train for years in a night. This became a cycle of being trained by the fox at night, spending his days with Hinata, and then going back to training and repeating every day. Naruto gained much strength and stamina from this training. His enormous chakra reserve became even larger, rivaling that of a low Jonin when he wasn't channeling the fox's demonic red chakra. With the fox's chakra, he had no equal, and with the precise control the Ninetails had drilled into him early on, he was already a formidable opponent. The only thing Naruto lacked was control over his speed and strength, though eventually he managed to bring it to the level where he could control it, and make it seem that he was much less powerful than he really was.

Outside of training his friendship with Hinata grew. To those who were friends with them both, they appeared to be a couple already, though they knew that wasn't true. Naruto, being himself, was completely oblivious to the fact, but Hinata was desperately hoping that Naruto would ask her out on a real date.

Her family had found out about their friendship, but they didn't discourage it, though neither did they do anything to encourage it. They ignored Naruto when he was around, and gave the heiress only the most needed respect.

Then one day, Naruto did ask Hinata out. It was to Ichiraku's like usual, but this time they would be going as a couple, and for dinner. To Hinata it was the best day of her life, and thanks to her new-found confidence, she didn't blush too much, or faint at all. Once it was over Naruto walked her home and found Hinata's father, Hiashi standing there.


	3. Chapter 3

I don't own Naruto

* * *

Chapter three

"Hinata" he said "Go to your room, I will be in to speak with you shortly. Boy, you come with me."

Hinata departed without another word, not meeting her father's gaze. Naruto followed Hiashi to what appeared to be his private study. When they arrived he motioned to a chair in front of a desk and told him to sit.

Naruto sat down just as the door closed with a crack. Hiashi then sat behind the desk facing Naruto.

"Now, as you are probably wondering why you are here, I will get to the point and tell you. I have tolerated your friendship with my daughter because it appears that she has benefitted from it, such as her newfound confidence." Hiashi says

Naruto just nods, not trusting himself to speak at the moment.

"It has come to my attention that you have taken my daughter on a date, without asking my permission first." He continues

Naruto nods again.

"I am willing to overlook this and not kill you, yet, if you can give me a good reason why I should allow you to date my daughter." He says

Naruto nods again, trying to find words in his state of fear. He takes a few deep breaths to calm himself, and begins.

"She would be heartbroken after today, she was really happy, happier than I've ever seen her." Naruto begins

"While she would be upset, I'm sure she would eventually get over it. What do you have to offer me that will make me certain that you can keep my daughter safe and well?" Hiashi says

"I have only the strength of my hands, but I would gladly give my life to protect her." He says

Hiashi is silent for a few moments, then stands and motions for Naruto to follow him. He leads Naruto through the many hallways of the Hyuga compound, to a dojo. When they arrive, Hiashi falls into the traditional gentle fist fighting pose.

Naruto gulps, the gentle fist was a greatly feared style of taijutsu throughout the five great nations and the various smaller ones.

"You will fight me, and if you can show me that you are strong enough to protect my daughter, I will give you my blessing."Hiashi says

Naruto gulps again, and tries to establish a link with the Ninetails, and succeeds.

"What do you want kit." the fox growls

"I need your help fighting Hiashi Hyuga, when he uses the gentle fist."

"My only advice is to either show your true power, or prepare for excruciating pain." the demon says with what is probably as close to a chuckle as he can get.

"You are not helping!" Naruto screamed in his head

Hiashi was still patiently waiting for Naruto to adopt a fighting pose, so he fell into the one that the Ninetails had taught him, the kyubiken, or the nine tailed fist style. It was much like the jyuken, or the gentle fist, but focused on causing outer harm with devastating claw and tail attacks, while causing internal damage by using chakra. It combined the standard taijutsu for causing outer harm, and the jyuken for causing internal damage.

He channeled some of the demons chakra and started to take on a more foxlike appearance. His whisker marks were more defined, his hands grew into claws, and his teeth became sharp, serrated fangs.

If Hiashi was surprised by this he didn't show it. When Naruto was about to start exuding the red chakra of the fox to form the complete cloak, he stopped, as he didn't want to destroy the compound.

When he had finished, he charged, claws extended, to find Hiashi calmly awaiting him. He had his Byakugan active, and had a serious glint in his eyes.

He sidestepped Naruto's first direct assault, and attempted to strike Naruto's chakra points, where the chakra pathways in his body intertwined, but found his attack effectively blocked.

They continued their deadly dance for well over an hour, but neither showed signs of giving in, and neither had been able to land a blow.

"This has gone on long enough." Hiashi said "You are within my field of divination, and it seems that I will have to use this technique."

He dropped back into his jyuken stance, and the suddenly shot forward, and began landing hits on Naruto's chakra network.

"Two palms..sixteen palms...thirty-two palms...eight trigrams sixty-four palms!" Hiashi yelled and Naruto flew backward in pain, his foxlike appearance leaving him as he flew. He groaned in pain as he hit the floor.

"You are finished, I have closed all sixty-four of your chakra points, you can't funnel and to use jutsu, and you can barely stand. You did well to get this far, but not well enough." Hiashi said calmly

Naruto groaned in pain again, but not just from the wounds, from the knowledge that if he didn't do something, he would lose Hinata forever.

"I'm not done yet." Naruto says struggling into a kneeling position.

"Yes you are, you cannot mold chakra, and you can barely move, you are done, just give up." Hiashi states.

"I can't. I don't know how to give up, and even if I did, I would never give up when it was something important like this. I never give up, and I never go back on my word. That is my nindo, that is my ninja way." Naruto says as he feels a surge of power, and everything goes from being a haze of pain, to crystal clear.

His eyes turn from a cerulean blue, to a deep black with a single golden tomoe marking.

He gasped quietly, he could see everything in the room, literally everything, like he had 360° vision, and he could see through things. He could also see people's chakra networks, some very complex, others very basic and undeveloped. He looked at Hiashi and for once he seemed startled, but this time Naruto didn't notice, he was keeping his eye on Hiashi's chakra to see if he was about to use a jutsu. When he became impatient he started to use a jutsu of his own, forcing his chakra points back open.

"Wind style, wind wall jutsu!" Naruto yelled blasting Hiashi through the thin sliding paper door, and out into the courtyard. When they heard the crash some servants and guards came running, including Hinata, and her cousin Neji.

The guards tried to restrain Naruto, but Hiashi held up a hand to stop them.

"Do not interfere, this is a battle between me and him." Hiashi said getting up

"Father what are you doing?!"Cried Hinata from the side.

"You will see, but do not interfere. Neji make sure she stays where she is." Hiashi says

Neji nods, but Hinata still tries to protest and fight against Neji, but his grip is like iron.

"Hey Neji." Naruto yells "If you hurt her at all, I'm coming for you next."

Neji is speechless as he hears the unmistakable killer intent in Naruto's voice, he could tell that anyone who hurt Hinata would risk a brutal, and painful demise.

"Naruto, let us continue." Hiashi yells across the courtyard to Naruto.

"Earth style dark swamp!" Yells Naruto in reply, slamming his hands down to activate the earth style.

Hiashi jumps away as the ground he was just standing on turns from solid ground to a black swamp like ground of unknown depth.

"Water style raging waves!" Naruto yells as he shoots water from his mouth.

Hiashi jumps straight up as the courtyard fills with water up to the raised walking area, but lands cleanly on the surface of the water, standing on it like its solid ground. Naruto follows suit and runs across the water, as this was one of the first things the fox had taught him.

"Fire style phoenix flower jutsu!" Naruto yells shooting multiple small fireballs at Hiashi.

"Rotation!" Yells Hiashi. A blue orb surrounds him, and Naruto realizes that it is chakra rotating at a high-speed to form an impenetrable barrier. Naruto's fire style was blown away.

Naruto notices that Hiashi's robe is slightly damp from the spray of the water, and this gives Naruto an idea.

"Lightning style twin sword jutsu!" Naruto yells.

Two swords made of chakra form in Naruto's hand, and then start to crackle like lightning, and then take on the form of two swords made of pure lightning. Hiashi stands there with a look of surprise on his face, and Naruto saw him start to gather chakra, but it was too late, Naruto plunged the swords into the water and charged in with enough volts to fry ten people.

Luckily Hiashi isn't most people, and still managed to avoid the brunt of the attack, but the shock made his legs go numb. He poured his chakra into them, and landed heavily on the water.

"I have seen enough, Naruto." Hiashi states

"You have?" Naruto asks incredulously.

"Yes I have, now can you please dispel this water jutsu." Hiashi says with a hint of a smirk.

Naruto complies, and then he starts to fall, his eyes returning to normal, but Hiashi catches him.

"Hinata, Neji, please take Naruto and follow me." He says

The two come and help Naruto to walk. They follow Hiashi back through the maze of hallways to his study, and then deposit Naruto in the chair he had occupied previously. Neji then walked over to the wall and returned with two more chairs for himself and Hinata.

"That was a good battle Naruto, you are very strong for your age." Hiashi says

"Th..thank you sir." Naruto says still trying to catch his breath from his exertion.

"From what I have just seen, I am willing to give you a chance." Hiashi says

"Does that mean..."Naruto trails off, not wanting to finish the sentence for fear it would be false.

"Yes, I give you and Hinata my blessing to be together, but there are some rules you must follow." Hiashi says handing Naruto a scroll.

"Read these and follow them to the letter, and you will have my blessing." Hiashi says

"Yay!" Naruto and Hinata both scream, then hug each other.

"You are already breaking rules two and eight, but I will let that slide as you haven't read them yet. I will however be taking a measure to make sure that you two are behaving yourselves. Neji, this is your mission." Hiashi says

"What must I do?" He asks

"When you see these two together, observe, and then report to me anything you see. This will continue until you graduate from the academy and become adults in the eyes of the village, and this will also be the time when you can disregard everything in that scroll, but not before." Hiashi says

"Well since we start at the academy next week, it will only be a little over two years." Naruto says

"Yes Naruto, now you should be going now, it is getting very late." Hiashi says "Escort him out you two."

Neji and Hinata help Naruto to rise, and get to the gate.

"Are you sure you can get home okay Naruto?" Hinata asks, the concern evident in her voice.

"I'll be fine Hinata, but I have a favor to asks of all of you who saw my fight with Hiashi." Naruto says seriously.

"What is it, we'll pass it along?" Hinata says, and Neji nods

"Don't tell anyone about my strength, I want to keep it a secret." Naruto pleads

"We will don't worry, I'm sure father will make sure that everyone stays quiet about it." Hinata says

"Thank you." Naruto says before turning and limping home. He turns back once and waves, then continues on.


	4. Chapter 4

I don't own Naruto

* * *

Chapter four

When morning came he looked at the scroll Hiashi had given him the night before, and what he found was surprising.

Ten Simple Rules for Dating My Daughter by Hiashi Hyuga

Rule One: If you come up to gates of the Hyuga estate and announce your presence you'd better be delivering an important message from the Hokage, because you're sure not picking anything up.

Rule Two: You do not touch my daughter in front of me. You may glance at her, so long as you do not peer at anything below her neck. If you cannot keep your eyes or hands off of my daughter's body, I will remove them.

Rule Three: I am aware that it is considered practical for boys of your age to remove their shirts when they have been training for hours on end. Presumably, this is to ensure that you do not overheat while you are training outdoors. Please don't take this as an insult but you and all of your friends are complete idiots. We do have air conditioned dojos and indoor training halls for a reason. Still, I want to be fair and open minded about this issue, so I propose this compromise: You may remove your shirts and tops whenever and wherever you want, and I will not object. However, in order to ensure that your pants do not, accidentally, come off during any time spent with my daughter, I will take my senbon and fasten your trousers securely in place to your waist.

Rule Four: I'm sure you've been told that in today's world, sex with the wrong kunoichi can kill you. Let me elaborate, when it comes to sex, my daughter is that kunoichi, and I will kill you.

Rule Five: It is usually understood that in order for us to get to know each other, we should talk about recent missions, politics, and other issues of the day. Please do not do this. The only information I require from you is an indication of when you expect to have my daughter safely back at my house, and the only word I need from you on this subject is "early."

Rule Six: Once you have gone out with my little girl, you will continue to date no one but her until she is finished with you. If you make her cry, I will make you cry.

Rule Seven: As you stand in my front hallway, waiting for my daughter to appear, and more than an hour goes by, do not sigh and fidget. If you want to be on time for the movie, you should not be dating. My daughter is putting on her makeup, a process that can take longer than sculpting the Hokage Monument. Instead of just standing there, why don't you do something useful, like sweeping my floors?

Rule Eight: The following places are not appropriate for a date with my daughter: Places where there are beds, sofas, or anything softer than a wooden stool. Places where there are no parents, ninja patrols, or nuns within eyesight. Places where there is darkness. Places where there is dancing, holding hands, or happiness. Places where the ambient temperature is warm enough to induce my daughter to wear shorts, tank tops, midriff T-shirts, or anything other than overalls, a sweater, and a goose down parka - zipped up to her throat. Movies with a strong romantic or sexual theme are to be avoided; movies which feature chainsaws are okay. Chunin exam tournaments are okay. Ibiki Morino's interrogation chambers are better. (Speaking of which, Ibiki owes me a favor. Would you like me to make an appointment for you? It's no trouble.)

Rule Nine: Do not lie to me. I am a master of the Byakugan – that makes me a living lie detector. I can see every involuntary twitch, every breath, and each bead of sweat on your face. If I ask you where you are going and with whom, you have one chance to tell me the truth, the whole truth and nothing but the truth. I have an army of elite Byakugan users at my beck and call. Do not trifle with me.

Rule Ten: Be afraid. Be very afraid. It takes very little for me to mistake the sound of your steps coming up to my front gate for an enemy Cloud ninja sent here to steal the secrets of the Byakugan. You remember what happened to the last Cloud ninja who crossed me, don't you? Incidentally, I will be cleaning and polishing the family katana as I wait for you to bring my daughter home. As soon as you set one foot on my property you should yourself to a full body search by my guards, remove all hidden weapons from your person, and keep both hands in plain sight. Announce in a clear voice that you have brought my daughter home safely and early, then leave - there is no need for you to come inside. You may not see me, but rest assured. I see you.

These rules scared Naruto a little but he would follow them for Hinata. After he got dressed and had some instant ramen for breakfast he heard a knock at the door.

When he opened it he saw a Hyuga messenger.

"You are to report to the Hokage tower immediately." He says before departing in a cloud of smoke.

'I wonder what it could be' Naruto thought to himself as he dashed off to the tower.

When he arrived he went to the Hokage's office. When he entered he saw the old man who was the third Hokage, and Hiashi Hyuga.

"Ahh Naruto, please come in." the Hokage said pleasantly. The Hokage had always been one of the few people who had genuinely liked him.

"What did you need to see me about?" Naruto asks

"Hiashi here tells me you two had a small bout yesterday?" The Hokage says in a questioning tone.

"Yes sir. That is true." Naruto say, not knowing where this is going.

"He also tells me that during the fight he closed all of your chakra points, but somehow you forced them open and kept fighting." Lord Third said

Naruto nods remembering.

"He also told me that when this happened, your eyes turned jet black, with a gold tomoe in them, is this true?" he asks

"I don't know actually." Naruto replies.

"His eyes reverted to normal when his chakra levels were nearing their end and he almost fainted." Hiashi says

"Naruto do you know the amazing thing about those eyes?" The Hokage asks

"No sir I don't, why is it important?" Naruto asks

"Those kinds of eyes were thought to be long extinct. They can only be possessed by someone with equal amounts of Senju, and Uzumaki blood. It is a rare and powerful kekkei genkai." the Hokage says seriously

"I have a kekkei genkai?" Naruto asks in wonder "how do I use it?"

"Just try sending chakra to your eyes, and it should activate, but you must keep this a secret until the time you become a fully fledged ninja, there are those even here in our own village who would use your power for their own personal gain."

Naruto took in what the old man had said and then remembering sent chakra to his eyes, and the world became clearer, and his 360 sight came back, and he could see the chakra pathways of everyone within 50 meters. It was all clear and open to him, and now since he wasn't in the heat of battle he realized that he could see literally everything, there were no blind spots.

He could even see his reflection in a mirror behind him, he turned around and looked again, and saw his eyes. They were pitch black with a single gold tomoe marking, and a faint gold circle running around the gold pupil of his eye.

"Wow, these look so cool. What can they do?" Naruto asked wanting to know the specifics.

"As I'm sure you have noticed, they afford you 360 degree vision, and the ability to see people's chakra pathways. That is an ability similar to the Byakugan, but yours is much stronger, and possesses no blind spot. You can also see when and how a person is molding chakra for a jutsu, or other such attack. That is like the Sharingan possessed by the Uchiha clan of our village. In addition to those, it has been known to be able to copy other elemental kekkei genkai that it sees. There are three known levels of this kekkei genkai, with each level gaining another tomoe marking, and there is said to be a fourth level, but it has never been achieved to our knowledge. However if it truly does exist, and you achieve it, you will obtain a power you have never dreamed of, and I ask you to promise me that you will never use this power selfishly." The Hokage states in a dead serious tone.

"I swear to you, that will only use this power to uphold my nindo, my ninja way and to protect those who are precious to me."Naruto tells him honestly.

"Then you have my blessing to begin your training in your kekkei genkai abilities. Hiashi here has volunteered to guide you in the aspects involving the traits similar to the Byakugan, and I will ask one of the Uchiha to teach you about the traits related to the Sharingan." The Hokage says with a pleased smile on his face.

"I have one question first, I was always told that there were only three doujutsu, does this mean that there are really four?"Naruto asks

"Yes, the three you were told about, the Byakugan, Sharingan, and the Rinnegan, those are the three more common ones. At least they were more common until yours came along. Now both the Rinnegan and your kekkei genkai the Uzugan, or vortex eye, have had two users. For the Rinnegan it is said that the father of all shinobi, the Sage of six paths possessed the Rinnegan, and more recently a student of one of the Sannin possessed it, though he is presumed dead since the end of the third great shinobi war. The possessor of the Uzugan was said to have been the son of the Sage of the Six Paths, younger brother of the first bearer of the Sharingan. It was said that he took the name of Uzumaki in honor of his eyes and founded the land of whirlpools, and the Village Hidden in the Swirling Tides. They are an ally of the leaf village which was founded by a descendant of the first Sharingan bearer, who had taken the name Uchiha. They along with the Senju founded this village, and to this day their clan holds a place of high honor and prestige. Their clan is filled with bearers of the Sharingan since it was a much simpler gene to inherit." The Hokage says in only one breath.

"So I'm the second person in history to inherit this kekkei genkai?" Naruto says in a questioning and wondrous voice.

"Yes, and if the myths are to be believed, that makes you a descendant of The Sage of the Six Paths, the Uchiha, and the Senju." The Hokage says "Now you had best be going, and remember, you cannot tell anyone under any circumstances."

"You mean I can't tell Hinata?" Naruto complains

"You may tell her, but only if you are sure she will keep this secret, and take it to her grave with her." The Hokage says

"Yay." Naruto says as he jumps up and runs out the door to go meet Hinata.

As the door closes Hiashi turns to the Hokage.

"Are you sure it was wise to not tell him about his parentage, or his clan?" Hiashi asks

"It was his mother's wish that he be raised to be a ninja for this village. If we tell him that the Uzumaki clan is still alive, and in whirlpool, he would want to go see them." The Hokage says

"Yes, but if they ever find out, it will likely mean an outbreak of war, and you know as well as I do that we can't defeat their seal masters, along with their legion core of samurai." Hiashi says

"Yes, but if we have him stay here, then he will develop ties to this village, and if ever he does find out, war will not break out." the Hokage

"As you wish Hokage Sarutobi." Hiashi says


	5. Chapter 5

I don't own Naruto

* * *

Time skip (to halfway through the first year of the academy.) Naruto is at the fighting level of a high Chunin to mid Jonin level, his chakra reserves outmatch all, and he has greatly expanded his arsenal of Jutsu. He has also begun to acquire knowledge of seals, by way of a chakra gene passed from Uzumaki to Uzumaki, and has also begun to train with a katana made of chakra steel, so his attacks are more powerful. At the academy he is dead last because he hides his true power, and all the girls, except Hinata worship Sasuke. Hinata and Naruto are officially going out. Naruto has also advanced his kekkei genkai to the second level, and has mastered the Byakugan side, and is well on his way to mastering the Sharingan part.

Chapter Five

The Hokage was enjoying his day for the most part, aside from the ever-present paperwork, but then his door flew open.

"Lord Hokage, sorry for the intrusion, but it is my duty to tell you that the Kadōkage is approaching with a small force of ninja and samurai." the ninja says

"What are their numbers?" Sarutobi asks

"There was the Kadōkage along with ten ninja, and ten samurai of the legion core." the ninja says

"Even a force that small could prove disastrous, we would lose far too many ninja in a battle, spread the word that they are to be let through, and alert all the council members to assemble." the Hokage says gruffly

"Yes sir." the ninja says before vanishing in a swirl of leaves.

'This is most troublesome, if they see Naruto, wearing their clan crest, and shouting his name out to the world.' Hiruzen Sarutobi thought to himself, before departing for the meeting hall.

xXx

Twenty minutes later the council was assembled, with all the clan heads and the members of the civilian council.

"Now i have called you all here to tell you grave news." Hiruzen begins, "The Kadōkage will be arriving shortly, and under unknown circumstances, he has brought a small force of ten ninja and ten samurai-"

"Then what are we worried about, assemble the forces, and evacuate the citizens. When they attack we destroy them." says one of the less intelligent members of the civilian council, earning him glares from all the shinobi present, who would have to put their lives on the line to protect people like him.

"We cannot win this battle without sustaining heavy casualties, the land of whirlpool is strong, and their ruling clan is a clan of genetic seal masters, so they would be able to make their samurai stronger and better prepared for battle than your average samurai, and then they themselves would be able to cause sizable damage. We must maintain an air of calm and acceptance so as not to start a war." Hiruzen says

"Continuing from where i left off, they may be here for a certain person, Naruto Uz-"Hiruzen says before being interrupted again by the same person.

"What would they want with a demon brat like him?" he asks stupidly.

"For what you just said we have justifiable grounds to turn you into a pincushion, but i will let it slide this once provided you shut up."Hiruzen says with icy calmness.

This shut the villager up nicely, knowing that the Hokage would be more than willing to kill him to protect the village and its secrets.

"Now moving on, they may want Naruto as he is a member of the ruling clan of whirlpool, but his mother's last wish was for him to be a leaf shinobi, and so we must do everything in our power to make sure that he stays here. He will be in the academy today, so we just need to keep him there and at home until the Kadōkage and his party leave. I will send an Anbu to keep track of him, and move him from the academy to his home, but we must make sure that the Kadōkage does not find out about Naruto. Unless he directly speaks of him, he doesn't exist in conversation" Hiruzen says

Everyone nods and moments later there is someone announcing the arrival of the Kadōkage. He sweeps into the room, his white robe swirling around him, his Kage hat on his head bearing the Uzumaki spiral crest.

"Ah welcome Kadōkage, it is so nice to see you again, it's been too long." Hiruzen says

"Please call me Zaten, Hiruzen, we are equals after all." the Kadōkage replies.

"Yes Zaten, now may I ask what this visit is about, it has left us all wondering, since you didn't send an advance message."Hiruzen says

"I just wanted to make a surprise check of how the treaty is working, see the training happen, size up the shinobi, make sure the treaty is still worthwhile." Zaten says.

Almost everyone looks confused, but Shikaku Nara did understand.

"I believe lord Kadōkage here is saying that he wants to evaluate the level of our academy students, and our official shinobi to make certain that our treaty should still stand."Shikaku explains

"Yes thank you Shikaku, sharp as ever I see." Hiruzen says

"Now if you could just show me the academy, I'd like to see the students, then the shinobi." Zaten says.

"Of course." Hiruzen says trying to hide the fear in his eyes.

"Let us go now, I would like to make this quick." Zaten says

"Yes, let's go." Hiruzen replies sending a frantic message with his eyes to any of the shinobi present. Thankfully Hiashi Hyuga and Shikaku Nara discovered the message, so as the meeting dispersed, Shikaku headed off with the other Shinobi, but would then leave them and go to the academy to warn the instructors. Hiashi stayed with the two kage, saying that he would also like to see the academy, and that he had been meaning to for a while. He kept the Kadōkage busy, striking up a conversation.

"So, how are things in whirlpool, I've been meaning to visit, but have never had time." Hiashi says

"Oh they're the same as ever, missions still coming at a steady rate, legion core getting ever stronger, seal masters creating more seals, and reinventing old ones."Zaten says

They go into a conversation about inter country politics and if the various lands can truly have peace through all the treaties, or if they're just a way to make themselves stronger.

After a little while they arrive at the academy, to find the students outside, sparing. They stop to listen for the next pairing, remaining in the shadows.

"Next up is Sasuke vs. Naruto." The instructor, Iruka Umino calls.

Most of the female population cheers for Sasuke, aside from Hinata, who cheers for Naruto. Most of the guys in class don't even watch, assuming that they already know who will win. Though some, such as Kiba Inuzuka, Choji Akimichi, Shino Aburame, and Shikamaru Nara did watch, as they were friends with Naruto.

The two fighter took their stances, Sasuke in the Uchiha fighting style, Naruto in the traditional Academy taijutsu stance.

"Begin!" Iruka yells, and the two fly at each other.

To all but the sharpest of eyes it seemed that Naruto was a terrible fighter, lacking coordination and precision, but the Kadōkage saw through his ruse. He was wondering both how a simple academy student had so much power, and why he was concealing it.

As he finished the thought, Sasuke caught Naruto with a flying axe kick to the head, and he went down.

"The winner is Sasuke Uchiha." Iruka calls, as Naruto picks himself up and Sasuke walks to the side.

The Kadōkage, not wanting such talent to go unnoticed, stepped out of the shadows, the Hokage and Hiashi quickly following him. Iruka notices the party and bows.

"Lord Hokage, Lord Kadōkage, Lord Hiashi, how may I help you?" Iruka asks

"It is the Kadōkage that wanted to see you." Hiruzen replies, gesturing to Zaten beside him.

"Lord Kadōkage, what may I help you with?" Iruka asks him

"I would like to see that boy in the orange clothes from the last fight." Zaten says

"Of course. Naruto, please come here a moment." Iruka calls as Hiruzen and Hiashi visibly pale.

"What do you want Iruka sensei?" Naruto asks in his best whining voice.

"The Kadōkage here requested to speak to you, now show some respect." Iruka says.

Naruto looks at the Kadōkage, and feels a connection to him. Little did he know, the Kadōkage was thinking the same thing. He couldn't place it, but this boy seemed very familiar to him. Then he snapped out of his stupor when he realized that Naruto was still looking at him, expecting him to begin.

"I saw your fight with the Uchiha boy, and I know that you were holding back, way back." Zaten begins

"Holding back? What do you mean?" Naruto says, playing dumb. The students had started to gather around them and had heard the Kadōkage's last statement, and so began to whisper among themselves.

"I mean that you were hiding your true power, and I want to know why you did it." Zaten says

"I really don't know what you're talking about." Naruto says, attempting to get the kage to believe him.

"If you're not going to willingly tell me, and that means you won't show me willingly either, I will have to resort to some drastic measures."Zaten says, getting a deadly look in his eyes.

"Zaten, what measures are you talking about?" Hiruzen asks

"You will see, just make sure no one interferes." Zaten replies, removing his kage robe and hat, to reveal a mix of samurai and ninja armor underneath. He then seems to disappear, appearing behind the student farthest from where he was, which happened to be Hinata.

"Vortex style Shrinking cage jutsu!" He calls out.

"Zaten what are you doing?!"Hiruzen asks angrily

"I'm testing your shinobi, like we agreed, now stay out of this." Zaten replies

Meanwhile, a semi-translucent cage appears around Hinata, getting smaller, little by little.

"If you want to save your friend from being crushed by the cage, you will fight me, and you will use your true power." Zaten says looking at Naruto.

Naruto was communicating with the Nine Tails, so he only half heard.

'What should I do, he's a kage, I can't defeat a kage.' Naruto mentally screams

"You have to if you want to save your friend." the fox says

'Why are you so unhelpful when I need you?' Naruto asks

"It's fun to see you struggle, now I would get fighting, that cage only gets smaller and smaller." the fox says as Hinata screams knocking Naruto out of his stupor.

"You want all my power, then here it comes." Naruto says

He makes a series of hand seals and the yells something out.

"Gravity seal release!"

The ground around him compresses down from the force, and everyone gasps, but Naruto isn't finished.

"Earth style dark swap jutsu." Naruto calls slamming his hands down.

The ground under the Kadōkage turns to a swamp, but he jumps away before it can swallow him.

"Water style Raging waves!" Naruto calls, shooting a stream of chakra laced water from his mouth, creating a raging torrent, and throwing up spray. The kage avoids the torrent but disregards the spray, so it catches him, soaking his black pants.

"Lightning style saber rain!" Naruto yells

He throws his hands forward and from his fingertips mini sabers of electricity fly out at Zaten.

Zaten fails to dodge all the hundreds of thousands of sabers, and some catch him on his legs, their power going up because of the water on them, they die down, but some residual power is still there.

"You have good control and power, but you still need to work on your precision and accuracy." Zaten says

"Wind style, thousand vacuum blades!" Is Naruto's only reply.

The Kadōkage leaps back to avoid them then responds.

"Vortex style, black hole jutsu!" Zaten yells

A small black disc appears in front of Zaten's outstretched hands, which begins to suck all the air and any loose objects into itself. It even starts to suck in Hinata's cage, but Naruto stops it.

Naruto forms several hand seals, then slaps his hand onto the cage.

"Reverse cage seal, release!" Naruto yells

The cage disappears, and Zaten looks outright shocked. Then his shock goes away when Naruto appears behind him and uses a jutsu.

"Fire style, dragon flame jutsu!" Naruto yells

"Vortex style, warp hole!" Zaten yells

The dragon flames hit a multicolor disk, and disappear, only to reappear behind Naruto, who barely dodges his own attack. As this happens Hinata screams again, narrowly missing the attack as well.

"You should realize by now that your jutsu don't work on me." Zaten calls to Naruto.

Zaten failed to see the changes that happened in Naruto as he landed on the ground. Naruto had taken on the Nine Tails semi-cloak, and activated his Uzugan, which though he didn't realize it had gained another Tomoe marking after saving Hinata.

Naruto rushed at Zaten, claws extended, and caught him by surprise, scoring a series of slashes on his opponents arms.

Zaten responded to this angrily.

"Vortex style, energy trap jutsu." He calls.

A vortex of swirling energy surrounds Naruto, who no matter how hard he tries, cannot force his way out. Seeing no other way out he does something surprising.

"Vortex style, warp hole jutsu!" Naruto yells, shocking everyone, including the two Kage present.

Naruto goes through the warp hole as escapes the energy trap, getting ready for another assault.

"Enough!" Yells Zaten "This fight is done."

Naruto takes a few moments comprehend what he just heard, before dropping the cloak, though he keeps the Uzugan active. He walks over to Zaten and bows.

"You fight well child, but tell, how did you perform my vortex style?" Zaten asks

"I don't know how, I just made the signs and released my chakra like you did before." Naruto replies

"Yes, but my Vortex style is a kekkei genkai of my clan, so how could you know it without being taught? It takes years to master even the most basic of the jutsu, but you just used one of the most advanced techniques, on your first try." Zaten says

Naruto seeing no reason to lie, replies truthfully.

"I used my eyes, see." Naruto says showing the Kadōkage his Uzugan. The Hokage lets out a groan when he says this, and the Kadōkage gasps when he sees Naruto's eyes.

"Hiruzen, did you know about this?" Zaten asks

"I did." He replies

"Then why did you not tell me, send any message at all of his survival?" Zaten asks angrily.

"It was his mother's, your daughter's, last wish that he be a shinobi of this village, and knowing that you would want to take him away, I chose to fulfill her wish and keep him here." Hiruzen replies

"You still should have told me, we could have reached an agreement." Zaten yells

"I chose the path which I thought was best, and he has become strong because of it." Hiruzen replies trying to regain his composure.

"You have gone too far this time Hiruzen, this will mean war." Zaten yells

"Zaten be rational, the war will not only be costly for us, you will suffer because of it as well. Let's go back to the meeting hall and we can arrange something." Hiruzen says trying to calm down the angry kage. Surprisingly it works.

"We will bring Naruto as well, as it concerns him." the Kadōkage says, making it clear that it would not be debated.

"I will summon the council at once. Naruto come with us." Hiruzen says sighing inwardly.

The party leaves in a stony silence, with Naruto running to catch up to the others.

* * *

I've posted the last chapters all in one day so it may take a little while for the next one to come out. Also this is my first story on this site, and I'm still trying to figure out how it works, so please bear with me.

I would also like to give credit to Lord Rahl Master of D'Hara for the ideas like the legion core, Naruto possibly leaving for whirlpool, and possibly more to come.

Divine justice


	6. Chapter 6

I don't own Naruto

* * *

Chapter Six

When they arrive at the meeting hall, they find all the council members already assembled, having been secretly following them.

"Well since you are all here already, that could only mean you already know what has happened. I will also mention that you should not be eavesdropping on the business of the Kage." Hiruzen says

They all take on sheepish looks before they become serious again. The Kage sit down at their places, as does Lord Hiashi.

"Now as you all know we are here to discuss what should happen to young Naruto here. We must work out whether he will stay here or leave for the Land of Whirlpools with the Kadōkage." Hiruzen says

"We will not debate whether or not he will come, he will come. We are here to decide if he should ever come back" Zaten says coldly

"He has lived his whole life in the leaf village, he will come back and serve as a leaf shinobi." Danzo, one of the older members of the council, says.

"You will hold your tongue when you speak to me. He is a member of the Uzumaki clan, and so is a member of our village and nation and not yours." the Kadōkage replies, his voice ever colder.

"Zaten I believe that we should allow Naruto to decide whether or not he wants to return to this village or not. I say that Naruto should go with you for the remainder of the academy years and then decide what he wants to do." Hiruzen supplies

"I say that he will stay until at least one year after academy graduation, and he can decide whether or not he wishes to return after the Chunin exams. If he decides to we will allow him to come as a ninja of Whirlpool, with his own existing teammates." Zaten says

"That is unacceptable, it is well known that he wishes to become the Hokage, and he can't do that if he's not a leaf ninja."Fugaku Uchiha points out. He didn't exactly like Naruto, but was impressed with his power, and thought that it would be a good idea to be on his good side.

"Naruto also has emotional ties in this village." says Choza Akimichi, knowing that he and Hinata were a couple because of his son Choji who was one of Naruto's friends.

"It will be his own choice when the time comes, and we will support his decision, and as for his being Hokage, he may be able to be that, but he is still able to become the Kadōkage, as we have succession through the bloodline, and his mother would have been next in line, so now he is the next in line." Zaten says.

This was all happening as if Naruto wasn't there, and he was rightly annoyed.

"Don't I get a say in this at all?" Naruto says

The council is a bit surprised by him speaking, but recovers quickly.

"Yes Naruto, what do you have to say on this topic?" one of the elders asks insincerely.

"I don't want to leave the leaf village, I may not have the best life here, but it's still a happy one." Naruto says

"You may be happy here, but you would have been much happier in Whirlpool. Our clan, the Uzumaki clan is the ruling clan in the country. We aren't ruled by a Daimyo, the Kage rules the whole country, small as it may be. You would be a prince, and you can still live your dream of being a ninja, and you can also be a samurai." Zaten says convincingly.

"Well, when you put it that way...No, I still don't want to leave." Naruto says stagnantly.

"Why not, what do you have here that you couldn't just as easily have in whirlpool?" Zaten asks

"I wouldn't have the few friends I've made, and I wouldn't have Hinata." Naruto tells him, still showing no sign of progressing past this point.

Zaten, ever the leader realized this and came up with a solution.

"I will make a deal with you, if you come to Whirlpool and train until the Chunin exams in three years, you may come back to the leaf village as a shinobi of the leaf." Zaten begins

"Yatta!" Naruto exclaims

"I'm not finished. You may return as a leaf shinobi so long as you pass the Chunin exams with a team from whirlpool. Should you fail, you may still return, but as a whirlpool shinobi, until such time as you must take my place as the Kadōkage."Zaten ends

Naruto thinks on this for a moment, the risks of this would be immense, but if he succeeded he would be able to live his dream, and then some.

"I accept the terms of your challenge, I will go with you, and I will succeed." Naruto says confidently.

The council just looks on helplessly as the boy who held the Nine tails demon, the Kyuubi, joined another village, leaving them weaker because of it.

"Well if that is all I think Naruto should get ready to leave." Zaten says rising

"When will you be leaving?" Hiruzen says

"I will finish my inspection tomorrow and then the next day we will set out at dawn." Zaten says, his expression hardening and his tone becoming cold as ice again.

"As you wish, but may I have a few final words with Naruto?" Hiruzen asks

"If he wishes to speak to you." Zaten says, then turning to Naruto "One of my Ninja will come by your residence tomorrow morning, as a guard for your last day here."

Naruto just nods, not wanting to speak much at the moment.

The Kadōkage then walked out, and the Hokage motioned for Naruto to come with him.

Hiruzen Sarutobi led Naruto to the top of the Hokage monument, to the fourth Hokage's head.

"Naruto I'm sorry that we kept all these things secret from you for so long, but I want you to know that we never meant to harm you." Hiruzen began

"Then why?! Why did you do it?!"Naruto cried, tears forming in his eyes, and spilling out.

"We wanted to protect you, and to make your mother's last wish come true, to have you be a leaf shinobi, but I never meant to harm you." the Hokage says kneeling in front of Naruto to look him in the eyes.

"Why couldn't you just tell me before?" Naruto said tears still falling from his eyes.

"I wanted to protect you from the danger the truth would bring to you, but now I can't. You must know the whole truth." Hiruzen says

Naruto just stands there crying, back holding back his sobs.

"I know you trusted me, and now you feel like I betrayed you, but you must listen to me now." Hiruzen starts.

Naruto nods, wiping the tears from his eyes momentarily.

"Your parents, were two of the strongest, bravest, and wisest people I have ever known. They lived their lives with integrity and honor, fighting for what they believed in, and eventually died for this cause. Kushina Uzumaki, your mother, never let anyone change her opinions, and she was fiercely loyal to her friends and loved ones. She would do anything to protect them. She was also incredibly strong and intelligent, which is why she got along so well with a former student of mine, Tsunade, one of the Sannin. She never gave up, that was her nindo, her ninja way." The Hokage says reminiscing.

Naruto feels fresh tears run down his face trying to picture her, but can't.

"What did she look like?" Naruto asks quietly

"She had beautiful red hair, and you have her facial features, aside from the whiskers." Hiruzen says.

Naruto can now picture her perfectly, and sobs happily, knowing that he would always have her with him, in his heart.

"Now your father is more difficult to explain. He was a great man, very strong and wise. He was also faster than anyone who has ever lived. He was sometimes known as the Yellow-Flash of the leaf, or more commonly as the fourth Hokage of the Village hidden in the Leaves. The one who defeated the Kyuubi all those years ago was your father, but he didn't kill the beast as you should know by now, he sealed it inside you. He did that so that you would get strong, work with the beast, and become an amazing shinobi. He bestowed the future to you, all his hopes and dreams, the great things that need doing, he left them to you. He sealed half of the Kyuubi's chakra into you and half into a scroll, but doing so cost him his life. I will give this scroll to you, but do not combine the two chakras until you are ready to handle them, not until you can handle at least the half inside you. Promise me this, as a last request from a friend?" Hiruzen asked pleadingly, looking into Naruto's tear filled eyes.

"I.. 'sniff' I'll try, for my friend." Naruto say giving the first person to ever be kind to him a hug, forgiving him.

When they broke apart the Hokage walked Naruto home and wished him well in whirlpool.


	7. Chapter 7

I don't own Naruto

* * *

Chapter Seven

When Naruto awoke the following morning, he was sad. He didn't want to have to say goodbye to the few friends he had. He was thinking about this all while he got dressed and breakfast, and was still thinking about when he heard a knock on his door.

When he opened it, he saw a whirlpool ninja standing there, a smile on her face.

"Good morning Naruto, how are you today?"She asks

"I'm fine, but who are you?"Naruto asks

"I'm Hotaru, Lord Kadōkage sent me to guard you today. I'm also an Uzumaki, like you, a cousin of yours actually."Hotaru says

"Wow, I actually do have a family now don't I?"Naruto says, though it sounds like a question.

"Yes you do, now we should get going, I'm sure there are people you want to see today."Hotaru says, pulling Naruto out of his little apartment.

After he locks the door, he dashes off in the direction of the Hyuga compound to see Hinata.

As he neared the compound two Hyuga guards stepped forward.

"Stop here, you will be searched before you may pass any further, please remove all weapons from your person, and raise your arms.

"Do we really need to do this every time? I mean, I do come here often enough."Naruto complains

"Yes, our orders are to do this every time, no exceptions."One of the guards says, searching him with his Byakugan.

"AHH!"The other guard screams as he flies through the wall around the compound.

"What did you just do!?"Naruto exclaims questionly, as the other guard assumed his gentle fist stance.

"He used his Byakugan for his own personal pleasure, and I was only too happy to correct this."Hotaru says.

Naruto was about to ask what she meant, but then he realized, and so did the other guard.

"I apologize for my colleague, he will be severely reprimanded. Please follow me; I will take you to Lady Hinata."He says, looking fearfully at Hotaru, who still seemed pretty peeved.

The guard led them to a dojo, from which many sounds of battle could be heard. When the guard opened the door, they saw Neji and Hinata sparring, though the two stopped when they recognized Naruto.

"Naruto!"Hinata squealed, and tackled him in a hug, knocking him to the ground.

"Naruto, do I need to remove this person."Hotaru asks seriously.

"No its fine Hotaru, she's who i came to see."Naruto replies hugging Hinata back.

When Hinata let Naruto get up she hugged him again, though less forcefully.

"Why have you come Naruto?" Neji asks "Lord Hiashi said you should only come when you are delivering news from the Hokage."

Naruto winced, remembering Hiashi's rules.

"Well i have news that affects us, from two Kages no less."Naruto replies

"What news do you have?"Neji asks

"Yes what is it? Is it something bad, it is isn't it, i can see it in your eyes?"Hinata says, her eyes starting to water. She had finally gotten Naruto to be her boyfriend, and she had been having such a good past few months, he had helped her become more confident, and she didn't want to lose him.

"It is bad news, but it isn't all bad." Naruto says stroking Hinata's hair, trying to calm her down.

"I found out that i have a clan, and now a family." Naruto begins, and Hinata perks up a little. "I also found out that I'm going to go live with them in Whirlpool until the Chunin exams in three years."

As he says this Hinata starts to cry, hugging him tightly, not wanting to ever let go.

"Hinata, i have to go, but i promise I'll be back, for you. I can come back if i can pass the Chunin exams with a team from Whirlpool."Naruto says, trying to un-pry Hinata's arms so he can look at her.

"Hinata, let go, i want to see your face."Naruto says, and she slowly releases him and looks up at him with tear filled eyes.

"I don't want to lose you."She says

"And you never will, i am yours forever Hinata. I promise i will come back, i will do whatever it takes to come back to you."Naruto says

* * *

Naruto and Hinata go for a walk through one of the village's many parks, with Neji and Hotaru trailing them from a distance.

The two don't say much, preferring to just drink in the others presence, and enjoy the walk.

They sit on a bench overlooking a sizeable pond, and watch and birds land on the surface and look for fish, while said fish jump and break the surface, trailing drops of water and shining in the early afternoon sun.

They sit there for about an hour before they go down to the pond to feed the birds.

Naruto of course falls in and gets soaked, and when Hinata tries to pull him out, Naruto pulls her in and they start splashing each other.

They have their childish fun, and no one stops them, though some of the villagers glare at Naruto like he was going to steal someone's children.

* * *

After that the two went to Ichiraku's for an early dinner at Naruto's request.

Naruto told his friends at the shop that he was leaving and their reaction was much like Hinata's, but much more toned down.

"Since this is your last day, everything is on the house, and free for your friends too if you can beat the Akimichi's record holder's count for bowls eaten."Teuchi says

"How many do I need to eat?"Naruto asks

"Only fifty-six bowls, one more than Choji was able to eat, and you will forever hold the record here."Teuchi says

"Why, can't he just eat his way back to first place?"Naruto questions

"In theory yes, but the Akimichi's have a code, they won't beat another person's record, and take the title, unless the previous record holder is there to defend his or her title."Teuchi says

"Well then start making the bowls, and keep them coming, i want to shatter the record completely. I'm going for one-hundred bowls or more."Naruto says confidently.

* * *

True to his word he completely shatters the record. As he eats people place official bets with Teuchi. Teuchi keeps half the money that is bet, and everyone who wins gets the percentage of money they agreed on with Teuchi.

The more Naruto eats the larger the crowd becomes. Some people actually faint with the amount of Ramen he eats. Hinata, Neji, and Hinata also stare at him, since as he passes the ninety fifth bowl, he says something crazy.

"Come on Teuchi, I'm still hungry."Naruto says smiling.

Many members of the crowd start laughing at this while others place new bets, and some just faint away. One person however is drunk, and begins riling the crowd.

"It's not normal, what he's doing." the man slurs "he's a demon, a demon with a bottomless stomach, he'll finish his ramen, and then he'll come after us!"

As the man drunkenly yells us he throws a large rock at Naruto's head.

Only for Hotaru to catch it before it hit his head, and break it. The man goes silent, and glares at Hotaru. The crowd has gone silent, and then they clear a space around the drunken man, not wanting to be caught in crossfire.

"So you're going to protect the demon are you?"The man asks

"No, I'm going to protect my cousin."Hotaru says

"And I will protect my boyfriend."Hinata says stepping forward.

"And I also will protect my friend."Neji says joining the others.

"No."Naruto says.

He had stopped eating a while ago, and had heard the whole conversation.

"I don't need you to fight my battles for me; I can take care of this myself."Naruto says getting up.

"Naruto, let us help you."Hinata pleads

"No, this is something he must do alone, to prove to himself that he can."Neji says, barring the others way.

"Bu-"Hinata tries to start.

"But nothing Hinata, he needs to do this, don't deny him the chance to prove himself."Neji says

"Prove himself to whom?"Hinata asks

"To himself, and to the villagers, that he won't let them walk all over him anymore."Neji says.

Naruto had walked up to the drunken man, and stopped about five feet away.

"So demon, you've finally come to pay for your crimes?"The man says

Naruto stayed silent, just looking at the man.

"You think you can just not answer when a superior asks you something, i may not be on active duty, but I'm still a ninja, one that was here for your rampage all those years ago. Now I will have my revenge, and revenge for all the comrades I lost to you!"He yells.

As he yells you, he pulls out a kunai and charges drunkenly at Naruto, but he still has the power and speed from his years as a shinobi, so Naruto dodges quickly.

"Fire style fireball Jutsu!"The man yells, shooting a huge ball of flames at Naruto.

As soon as the fire leaves his mouth, a swarm of Anbu appear.

"Kaiza Mokute you are under arrest for launching a Jutsu in public without authorization. You are hereby stripped of your rank of Chunin and will never again be allowed to be a shinobi in this village."An Anbu with a crow mask says before disappearing with the man in a swirl of leaves.

"That was strange."Hinata says "And the day is almost done, the sun is setting."

"Hinata come with me, there's something I want to show you before the day is done."Naruto says holding out his hand.

As she takes his hand they also vanish into leaves, appearing on a high hill outside the village walls.

Naruto turned to Hinata.

"Since this is my last day to be with you for a while, I wanted to end it with something nice."He says pointing to the sunset of many colors from their vantage point.

"Naruto, it's beautiful, I love it up here."Hinata says

"Not as beautiful as you Hinata."Naruto says

The two children look at each other, and the emotions in their eyes are anything but childlike, they contain true emotion, not the kind of emotion where you're young and still excited by everything in the world.

Their eyes held love, and you didn't need to have any special powers to see it.

They slowly leaned forward, closing their eyes, and kissed.

Not just a quick peck, a full, long, passion filled kiss.

It was one of the best moments of their young lives.


	8. Chapter 8

I don't own Naruto

* * *

Chapter Eight

The next morning Hotaru came to get Naruto early in the morning before the sun had risen.

"Good morning Naruto." Hotaru says.

"Hi Hotaru." Naruto says, downcast.

"Cheer up Naruto, you'll love whirlpool, and guess what?" Hotaru says

"What?" Naruto says, perking up a bit.

"I'm going to be your sensei while you train. I already know who your teammates will be and i think you'll get along really well." Hotaru tells him.

Naruto smiles and they get the bag he had packed the night before. He only needed one to fit all his belongings. He locked the door to his apartment, and Hotaru put her hand on his shoulder, and body flickered to where the Kadōkage and his entourage were waiting.

They put Naruto's bag on a cart and then they set out. Hotaru stayed with Naruto the whole time and told him about his teammates.

There was Nanami, who had the gale style kekkei genkai, and Ren who was completely centered in taijutsu, using the lotus style that the leaf had claimed as their own. Hotaru said that Naruto should ask if he could copy their kekkei genkai to make the team stronger.

* * *

When they reached the sea Naruto was star struck. He had never seen so much water anywhere in his life. It sparkled in the early morning dawn, making the water appear pink and orange in places.

"Naruto, we have to get on the boat now." Hotaru says.

"Okay." Naruto replies, not wanting to lose his view of the dawn.

Naruto was at the railing the second he stepped on the boat to continue watching the dawn. He missed the leaving of the mainland, and most of journey to Whirlpool, as he was so intent on the sea.

"Naruto what are you doing?" Hotaru asks as she comes over. She had noticed that he was concentrating intently on something.

"The water all moving with the ship now. Before it was going in many different directions, but now it leads to one place."Naruto replies.

"Actually it leads to eight places. The island of Whirlpool has an impervious defense. The sea stretches far in all directions, so the founder of our village created eight giant whirlpools around the island to protect it, and give it its name. There is only one way to enter the island without the whirlpool tearing you apart. A bridge is raised and lowered using powerful seals so a ship doesn't need to go pat the pools so long as the ninja on the island put chakra into the seals to raise the bridge." Hotaru says.

Naruto is mystified, thinking of the amount of power needed to make those whirlpools, and to keep them going for so long.

"How did he make it so they wouldn't just dissipate?" Naruto asks

"He used the storm sword, Arashi, and bonded them to the elements, and now they occur naturally, needing no effort from us to keep going, so long as Arashi is whole, so to ar the whirlpools. The sword as far as we know can't break, being made of chakra steel and absorbing the strength of whatever touches it to make itself stronger." Zaten says walking up behind the pair.

"He must have been really strong." Naruto states.

"He was the first bearer of the Uzugan, and when we get to whirlpool we must see if you can bond with Arashi." Zaten says

"Is that wise Lord Kadōkage, all the others who tried had all their power drained, leaving them only empty husks, do we really want to risk that with Naruto?" Hotaru asks.

"Don't worry, my instincts tell me that this is meant to be, and my instincts have not been wrong yet." Zaten replies.

* * *

The rest of the journey is uneventful, until whirlpool comes into sight.

"Hotaru, send the signal." Zaten tells her.

"Yes lord Kadōkage." she replies.

"Fire style firefly fire jutsu." Hotaru says.

She shoots ten fireballs into the air, each switching colors as it rises.

' The combination must be a prearranged signal to tell them that they have returned and it is safe to raise the bridge.' Naruto thinks to himself.

His thoughts ring true as the bridge breaks the surface of the water to meet the level of the deck so the passengers can disembark.

A unit of legion core samurai come to escort them to the island, and make sure that there is no trouble with anything.

"You're going to love the village Naruto." Hotaru says.

Naruto nods, and Hotaru pulls out a piece of paper, but Naruto had already turned away.

As the village comes into view one of the samurai lifts Naruto so he can see better. Naruto's jaw drops

"Image capture jutsu." Hotaru says getting a memento.

The village was so pristine it couldn't be real.

The buildings were laid out in a large square so it was almost impossible to get lost and in the center of the village was a building that must have been the Kage residence and clan compound mixed into one.

It was the most amazing thing he had ever seen.

* * *

I don't know if i should continue this story anymore. I'm putting up a poll for yes or no, i want to let the fans of this story decide. Please vote.

Divine Justice


	9. Chapter 9

For anyone that actually reads this page, there is a poll on my profile about a fic i will do in the future, please check it out and vote.


End file.
